Marketplace
Overview '' '' As the days became weeks and months became years, the survivors of Nastya's Holdout still lacked team skills. The majority of the civilians ''would hoard resources, making it harder for the right people to get the right supplies. As a new year dawned, Nastya would make a crucial decision to help her fellow survivors. It is at this time, 2018, Nastya founded the first outpost market.'' Due to the nature of Nastya's Holdout being built on former school grounds, the market was born through the building of the school's offices. The rooms were perfect as stores to place stalls and store items. Principal's office, teacher's lounges and the filing rooms became grounds for making profit and exchanging vital goods for hard earned cash. What Can You Do Here ? In the Market, you can do the following: * Buy Food, Medication, Equipments (armour & clothing), Weapons, and so much more; sold by various merchants, looters and other dealers. * Sell things by posting your item and setting a price ( The number of items you can sell in your selling list depends on your inventory space i.e 30 inventory space equals 30 selling list spaces ). * Sell your services (cooking if you are a chef, administering medicine for Doctors and armor repair for Engineers) * '''Privately Trade '''with friends or other survivors on private trading. * Employ other players to perform services. '''To buy an item, type the name of the item on the search box (make sure the item is part of the category selected) ''and click search. Use the category selection option to your convenience. '''To sell', press selling and drag & drop your item from the inventory to the selling list. Then a popup will come up where you can set the price and the item amount to sell. NOTE: Before you put your items on the market, be sure to look at the current average price, or else you might end up selling your stuff for a too low or high price than its current market value. No one will buy an item that has an unreasonably high price. Services There are three services you can hire other players of certain classes to do for you: * A Doctor can administer healing items for you. Administered items heal you more. * An Engineer can repair armour for you. Broken armour is useless. * A Chef can cook certain foods for you. Cooked food is more nourishing. Not all foods can be cooked (see here) To solicit a service, search for the service you want in the market place. You will find a page of players with varying levels and prices. Decide how well you need the service done and how much you are willing to pay, and then drag the item you need serviced onto the icon right of the players name. For example, if you needed plasters administered, you would drag it from your inventory onto the red cross icon. You will be asked to confirm and if you do, the money will be taken off you and the service performed. Remember, you must own the item you want to use the service on. It also needs to be in your inventory, so equipped armour cannot be repaired. Unequip the armor by dragging it to an inventory slot and then go to the market to hire a qualified engineer to repair it if its broken. If you are a doctor, engineer or chef class you can offer your service from the sell page. Remember every time you are hired it costs your nourishment point ( -8% nourishment for every time you are hired for chefs and doctors, 10% for engineers). With this in mind, make sure you sell your services at the optimum price. If it`s too high no one will hire you but if it`s too low, everyone will hire you and your nourishment will decrease until you starve plus the benefit you earn may be to little to cover your expenses. Your services will not be on sale when you are starving. You can use your own skills for you own advantage as well. Example, if you are a chef you can cook your own food, if you are a doctor, you can administer yourself if given the medication and if you are an engineer you can repair you own armour. However you can only do that while you are in an Outpost and it also cost you some Nourishment points. Private Trades In order to trade privately, go to the profile of the person you want to trade with and click the "trade" button. You will be directed to the private trading section, where you will see the Incoming and Outgoing Offers of yourself and your trade partner. Simply drag and drop the item to the Outgoing Offers and set a price for it and when this is done the partner will receive a message that he/she has a private offer so you don't have to worry about them not finding out about the private offer. Note: Private Trades should only be used if you already talked with the other person about this trade, otherwise they may reject it without reason. If you want to give an item to another player, just set the price at $0. The recipient can then buy the item for free. Also, if they are in a different outpost (Dogg's, Pastor's, etc.) they will not be able to accept your offer. Market Transferring (Running) Warning: Although in theory this method to get money or items can be done by any player,'' ''it is recommended to have over 90 Agility, 40 Storage spaces, and great Inventory space. Definition: Running or market transferring consists of moving from one Outpost to another with the intent to acquire profit by taking advantage of the prices in both Markets. Basics: What it means by taking advantage of the market prices in different areas, is to make profit by buying items from a market (FP, Doggs stockade, Nastya`s...etc.) usually in large quantities till it fills your whole inventory and storage place, then move to another market and resell the items you bought at a higher price. Example, buying huge quantities of nails at Nastya which only cost about $50-$100 and reselling them at Fort Pastor which is worth $800-$900. So you earn about $700 for each bag of nails you sell. You may have 26 inventory slots and maybe 20 storage slots (more would be better), so the profit you earn is about: 26+20 x $700= $32,200 altogether. TIP: You can always ask friends (or use an alt) who are at any market about the prices of certain items in that market. This will decrease any unnecessary runs.' ''NOTE:' Every time you do a market transferring trip, the standard prices of the market may change slightly due to the supply and demand factor. If nails are always being bought at Nastya's, its price may increase over time, reducing your profit and also the standard price of nails in Fort Pastor.Category:Locations